The invention is based on a priority patent application DE 10 2006 056 069.8 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror housing, having at least one light window, behind which at least one light is disposed, comprising at least one illuminant, wherein the light passes through the light window to the outside, wherein at least a portion of the light is disposed adjustable.
Exterior rearview mirrors are known, in which a cutout is provided in the mirror housing, in which the light pane of a light is disposed. Such mirror lights comprise a housing with a reflector, an illuminant disposed in front of the reflector, and a light pane. Such lights are formed as closed systems, which are installed into the exterior rearview mirror as complete units. They comprise an emission of the light, radiating from the illuminant, which is adapted according to the reflector, or according to optics, which are additionally used. They are turned on and off, and can perform the function of a position light as a continuous light, or they can be used as a turn indicator, when operated repeatedly.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,306, a signal light module for an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle is known. For illuminating the lateral periphery of the roadway, a light is installed from below at a slant angle into the interior mirror housing. The light is comprised of a light housing, which is covered by a light pane, and which closes flush with the circumferential mirror housing. The light emitted by the illuminant is emitted downward at a slant angle in the direction of the roadway in the area of the driver door due to the alignment of the light housing. Another light is integrated in this embodiment in the lower rim of the mirror frame. Herein, the illuminant is an LED, emitting the light in opposite direction to the driving direction. This light can serve as a position light for the subsequent traffic and as a turn indicator.
Also, an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles is known (DE 103 38 797 A1), comprising a light for illuminating a lateral periphery/the roadway. The exterior rearview mirror comprises a mirror base and an opposed pivotable mirror head. In the separation area between the mirror base and the mirror head a light is provided. It is mounted at an intermediary support, disposed between the mirror base and the mirror head, and can protrude far into the mirror head, depending on its dimensions. This periphery illumination can be combined with a light, serving as a turn indicator, in the same mirror housing.